Slowly the Ice Began to Melt
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Lily Evan's friendship with Severus Snape has just ended. The last thing she needs is James Potter trying to cheer her up.


AN- Just a one shot that popped into my head and wouldn't go away. Takes place after the scene where Lily tells Snape they're no longer friends.

* * *

Lily Evans crawled through the portrait hole, willing herself not to turn around and chase after him. He'd been her best friend for as long as she could remember. He was the one who told her of the life she was currently living in now. Of course, their friendship always had been rocky, what with her being a Gryffendor and him, a Slytherin. It was never going to keep up after school ended. It was weird and no one understood it.

So why did it hurt so much, now that it was over?

She fell into the huge, squishy armchair by the fire, wrapping her arms around herself. The grief set in and she fought the urge to cry. Suddenly, there were footsteps, heading towards the common room. She wiped at her damp eyes and sat up straight, waiting for one of her friends to appear.

Instead, she saw James Potter.

She scowled instantly, turning her eyes back to the fire, hoping that if she ignored him, he would go away.

"Evans? You okay?"

Her back was too him, so he wasn't able to see the death glare in her eyes. However, if she faced him, he might get the wrong idea.

"Evans. Come on. Don't be like this."

Her anger boiled over and she sprang from the chair, walking over to him, her eyes burning. "Be like what?! It's thanks to you, I lost one of my best friends tonight!"

He blinked and outrage appeared on his face. "Me? I didn't tell him to...to call you that. It's not my fault he's a Slytherin git."

"Why did you always tease him? Make him miserable? What did he ever do you, Potter, and don't tell me just because he exsists. I want the truth!"

James Potter constantly gawked at Lily Evans, one of the many things she found so intolerable about him. For the first time ever, he was unable to look at her. This surprised her slightly, and she softened enough to ask again.

"Please. I just need to know."

"He always hated me. Because he knew I fancied you." James blushed but continued speaking. Lily deserved to hear the truth. "And, he was worried you might choose me."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's obvious, Lily. He hangs around with Slytherins yet he's still friends with you? He follows you around like a puppy dog. He hates all Muggle-borns except you-"

"James."

"He fancies you! Snivellus....Snape fancies you. He always has."

She shook her head and brushed past him. "I don't believe you." She got to the staircase and quickly turned around. "Why are you telling me this, anyway? To mess with me? To make me feel guiltier? You fancy me, why let me know any competition you might have?"

"Snape is competition?" James asked in disbelief. On Lily's glare, he hastily added. "Right. Competition. Totally."

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed.

"You deserve to know why he's stuck around so long. The look on your face when he insulted you, Evans, I don't know. It made me feel horrible. Just watching your pain."

Her arms slipped down to her sides. "James."

"For some reason, he's your best friend. Perhaps, you ended that friendship too quickly." he offered.

"Sev and I....we couldn't be friends once we left this school. According to all teachers, I'm headed for greatness. Who knows where he's going."

James took a couple of steps towards her. "I do want to apologize though. For being the cause."

"You weren't. This was bound to come out sooner for later. How he really felt about my kind. I just can't be friends with someone who hates everyone like me."

She walked towards the couch and sat down heavily. He sat down next to her.

"Why did you come down here, anyway?" she asked.

"I heard your friends talking about you. Then Remus guilt tripped me, telling me it was my fault you were all upset. Next thing I know, him and Sirius are pushing me out of the dorms and down the stairs."

This caused her laugh softly and James felt it was a mission accomplished.

"You know, Evans." he said while wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "All this talk has been nice. Maybe we could do it again sometime over coffee at Madam Puttifoot's."

Lily turned to him. "I still think you're an arrogant toerag, Potter."

He nodded and hastily moved him arm.

Then, she smiled. "But thank you."

Surprising both of them, she gave him the lightest peck on the cheek and stood up before he could respond. She was halfway up the stairs when he shouted after her.

"Go out with me, Evans!"

"In your dreams, Potter."

He sat back on the couch, staring into the fire, wondering when that dream would come true.

Meanwhile, Lily laid down in her bed, staring up at the canopy above her. Her thoughts strayed between Severus and James. While her heart ached softly over her recently ended friendship, she couldn't help but think of the slight maturity James had showed tonight. Taking the blame for everything. Trying to make her feel better. Still, she thought rolling over in bed, there was no way she's ever got out with him.

Maybe.

* * *

And that was my brief look into the J/L relationship. I hope you enjoyed. Go ahead and review!


End file.
